


Общность

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jughead Jones, Omega Kevin Keller, Omega/Omega, Translation, by Alezandrite, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кевин и Джагхед — единственные парни-омеги в Ривердейле, они находят утешение в компании друг друга.





	Общность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371895) by [Alezandrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite). 



Кевин и Джагхед никогда бы не подружились, не будь они единственными парнями-омегами в Ривердейле. Когда что-то случалось — они искали друг друга. Именно потому сейчас они сидели у Попа и пили молочные коктейли за столиком в углу, скрытом от любопытных взглядов посетителей. 

— Я был занят, когда ты мне позвонил, — сварливым тоном сказал Джагхед Джонс и взглянул на Кевина между глотками двойного шоколадного коктейля.

На это Кевин только закатил глаза, потому что, когда Джагхед «был занят», то обычно обжимался с одним из четырёх альф, которые волочились за ним с тех пор, как выяснилось, что он омега. И, учитывая количество засосов на шее, Кевин ставил на Джейсона Блоссома.

— Думаю, я мог забеременеть, — сказал Кевин.

— В каком смысле «мог»? Ты же вроде бы порвал с Хоакином, — отозвался Джагхед.

— Мы с тобой развлекались пару месяцев назад, — напомнил Кевин.

— Ты всерьёз решил, что залетел от МЕНЯ? Ты забыл, как трудно омеге забеременеть от другого омеги?

— Потише! — прошипел Кевин, ему не хотелось, чтобы хоть один из множества сплетников города услышал их разговор.

Они не были во вкусе друг друга, но Кевин совершенно потерял рассудок после всего, что случилось между ним и Хоакином. Так что он нашёл утешение в прикосновениях Джагхеда. Когда их тела сплелись, он забыл обо всей боли, потерял себя во взгляде Джагхеда, а их общие стоны и вздохи эхом разносились по всей машине с каждым толчком.

Они не особо дружили, как Кевин с Бетти и Вероникой, но некая часть Джагхеда заботилась о Кевине уже пару лет, с их общей тусовки… И теперь — вот это, просто как гром среди ясного неба.

— Мы ни за что не назовём ребёнка Форсайт Пендельтон!


End file.
